Destination Graduation
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: It's been ten years since the Peanuts comic strip stopped running when I wrote this. Now, the newspapers run a bunch of reruns. Since then, the characters have began aging. Find out what happened to our characters as they face the prom and graduation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: I'm also too young to own the Peanuts. They've been around for 60 years!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The little pings coming from the piano keys were all Lucy needed to be happy. Her prom date, Schroeder, played nonstop the day after. At the moment, he was still in a state of shock that _he_ was the one to ask her on a date. There wasn't anyone else. All of his friends had dates including wishy-washy ol' Charlie Brown who asked Peppermint Patty about a month in advance! Schroeder didn't want to be left out so he found the only girl unavailable: Lucy van Pelt.

He remembered all of the posters on the wall saying: Birchwood High Senior Prom! They surrounded him like the dark in the middle of the night. "You better get your date soon." His friend, Pig Pen, said one day at lunch. "I mean, _we_ better get our dates soon." He looked around. "All the girls are going to be taken!"

To Schroeder, Pig Pen never changed. He was still his old dirty self. This time, he had an excuse to be dirty at the age of 18. He was a football player. He'd get down in the mud whenever he got the chance! "No offense, Pig Pen, but who would ask you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I sort of have my eye on someone." He said, looking towards the girls at the next table. It was their old childhood friends, Patty, Shermy, Violet, Lucy, and Sally. Shermy was only there because he and Patty had been a couple ever since it was okay by their parents for them to date. They already declared their love by the age of four and again at ten, twelve, and sixteen.

"Who?" Schroeder asked, scanning the table for a plausible date.

"Violet, duh!"

"Doesn't she nag you all of the time about all of the dust you attract?"

"Yes, but underneath her cruelty and lack of acceptance for this dust that won't go away, she digs me." He winked towards her when she happened to look towards them, earning Pig Pen a scoff. "I'm going to go make my move." He stood up, not bothering to dust himself off and walk towards the table. Schroeder, on the other hand, decided to continue eating his sandwich.

Then, Charlie Brown came to the normal lunch table where Schroeder sat. He had his cell phone glued to his face and a big bag of chips on the other. "I know. I got it." He said, tossing the bag on the table. "I know, I said I got it. How do you know I got the wrong colors if I didn't even… Oh, is that so?" He rolled his eyes. "Pepp… Pepper… Peppermint…" It seemed to Schroeder that Peppermint Patty wouldn't let Charlie Brown talk…again. "Peppermint Patty, calm down. I have it under control. What do you mean by 'Well, you _are_ Charlie Brown?'?" He sighed. "No, I'm not starting anything. No, _you're_ the one jumping to conclusions. Yes, I bought the silver tie like you asked. I… I… Well, uh…" Schroeder raised an eyebrow when his bald friend looked at him. Charlie Brown shrugged. "I'll have to talk to you about… No, the dress is nice on you!" He pulled the phone away from his ear as his prom date started shouting on the other line. "I have to go." He whispered before getting up and leaving.

"Well, that was something." Schroeder commented to himself before Linus sat down next to him.

"What was something?" He asked.

"Charlie Brown is just being his old wishy-washy self." They laughed. It was true. Charlie Brown didn't change at all except for his height. His weight even stayed the same. No one knows why but Charlie Brown is pretty skinny. It was assumed that he ate the same things every day since he was a small child.

"So do you have a date for the prom?"

"Oh, I'm not going." He said with no problem.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a senior. I'm still a junior."

"I thought you planned on graduating early."

"No, not anymore." He sighed. "Sally won't let me. When I told her, she panicked."

"Oh?"

"I really don't want to get into detail at the moment. So how did you do on your history test?" Linus was always the one to bring up academics when no one really cared. It was a way to keep everyone on task and it was a conversation starter.

"I aced it." He smiled. "It was in Beethoven's era."

"Oh, of course!" Linus laughed. "So do you have a date for the prom?"

"No." He frowned. "It seems that everyone has a date but me."

"Not Lucy. She's waiting for you to ask her, you know."

"Ugh." Schroeder turned around and saw Lucy with her new hairstyle: still dark but wavy towards the ends. She had on a dress similar to her old childhood dress but this one was more mature. It had a scoop-neck instead of a collar and it was all flappy at the end. She saw Schroeder looking at her and waved. "I can't believe she's waiting for me."

"If you want to go to the prom, what choice do you have?" It was just like Linus to be the voice of reason. That didn't change about him and neither did anything else. He rummaged through his backpack as he spoke. "I say you ask her now while you have this beautiful opportunity."

Schroeder grew suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." He said. Schroeder grabbed his backpack. "Um…don't do that."

He yanked the backpack from underneath his hands. As he did, a long light blue cloth came out: Linus's childhood blanket. "Oh, Linus." Schroeder commented with shame in his voice. "I thought you got rid of it."

"I did!" All of a sudden, he was sucking the thumb of one hand and caressing the blanket with the other. "I found it yesterday when I thought it was gone forever. I can't help it. I'm hooked."

Schroeder rolled his eyes and saw Lucy again. This time, she was talking to Sally about the prom. It was obvious when she pointed to him. Sally responded with a giggle. "Maybe I should ask her." He signaled her over. "I mean, what choice do I have?"

"Hi, Schroeder." Lucy greeted. Then, she saw Linus with his blanket. "Oh, good grief. You're seventeen years old. Will you give that blanket up already?"

Linus sighed. "You're right." He stuffed the blanket in his backpack. As soon as he looked up again, all he could see was Sally Brown's face.

"Hiya, Linus!" She cheered.

"Good grief." He responded.

"Are you going to the prom, my sweet baboo?"

"Sally, it's a _senior_ prom. We're not seniors."

"We don't have to _be_ seniors. We just have to _look_ like them!"

"No, we have to _be_ seniors." Linus pressed.

"Or you could get a senior to buy your ticket." Lucy said.

"Then, buy our tickets! I have the money!" Sally yelled. "I have enough for me and my sweet baboo!"

"Go ask 5." Lucy shooed them away. The two grabbed their things and left. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Schroeder sighed. "I wanted to ask you if you had a date for the prom."

Lucy blushed. "Well, no." She knew that he was going to ask, but she wanted to hear him say the proper words.

"Would you go to the prom with me?"

"Yes!" She shouted, making the whole cafeteria grow quiet. And that was that.

Now, Schroeder was constantly playing all of Beethoven's fast paced songs (that required a lot of finger work) on his piano. By the age of thirteen, he was told to play an actual size piano because it was bad for his spine. He was no longer a kid, so he had to stop playing with the toy. It was quite an adjustment but he did it!

"I had so much fun at the prom." Lucy stated. Schroeder only ignored her. She was used to it. "Didn't you have fun?" He continued to ignore her. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you did! I mean, look at all of the pictures Marcy took! You were smiling at all of them."

She sighed, bringing out her pictures. There was one with her in a powder blue A-line dress that went down to her shins, Sally in a light pink princess-like dress, and Peppermint Patty in a green strapless Marge Simpson dress. Everyone was surprised to see her in a dress and without flip-flops. She actually had heels on! Then, there was a picture of Schroeder, Linus, and Charlie Brown with ties that matched their dates' dress. Then, there was more of the couples individually, Charlie Brown tripping and knocking over the punch bowl, Sally posing by the classy table decorations, Sally posing in front of the bathroom mirror, Sally posing next to Linus and Franklin, Pig Pen and Violet, Shermy kissing Patty, Shermy proposing to Patty, Peppermint Patty kissing Charlie Brown on the cheek, and Schroeder hugging Lucy. That was her favorite.

When she put the pictures down, Lucy kissed Schroeder on the forehead, making him stop playing. "Lucy, remember when I told you that I only asked you because I had no one else?" He asked.

"Yes, what's your point? Are you saying that you want me to be your girlfriend now?" She beamed.

"No. That's just it. I only asked you to the prom because I had no one else. That's it."

"Oh." He continued playing. "I bet if Beethoven had a beautiful girlfriend waiting for him right in front of his face, he'd see it." She got off from the top of his piano and walked out the door.

At first he didn't care. She'd come crawling back like she always did, so he continued to play. Then, seconds later, the guilt got to him. She had a point and he discouraged her. He felt like he had to make it up to her for agreeing to go with him to the prom. Schroeder ran out the door and prayed to catch up to her. "Lucy, wait!" He called as soon as he saw her walking all alone. She rolled her eyes before turning around. "Sally's throwing a party next weekend." He said. "Will you go with me?"

Lucy's face instantly lit up. "Yes!" She hugged him before skipping off.

_Some things never change,_ Schroeder thought, watching Lucy skip home like her young self ten years ago. _Never._

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 1! I wrote it about half a year ago to a year ago so it was technically ten years after new comic strips have stopped. Anyway, review and tell me if I did a good job writing this!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Oh, Linus!" Sally called out her window. She just saw her sweet baboo walking by with her brother. "Hi my sweet baboo!"

Linus sighed as slapped his forehead. Then to Charlie Brown, he said "You would think that she gave up that thing by now. It's been ten years!"

"Well, you know Sally." He said. "Once her mind's set, there's no changing it." Then his phone vibrated. "It's Peppermint Patty." He sighed. "She keeps texting me. I think she likes me. I mean _really_ likes me."

"Poor wishy-washy Charlie Brown." His best friend said. "I can't believe you're just noticing this."

"Noticing what?"

"Peppermint Patty has been telling everyone how much she liked you since we were kids." The two came up to the Browns' front door. "Why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend already?"

Before they opened the door, Sally exploded out. "Linus, do you want to be my date at my party?"

"Sally, please…" Charlie Brown started to calm his sister down but she was already gone.

"I'm going to call it the Peanut Gallery! You know, because we're 'the Peanuts'! What do you think?"

"It's a good name, Sally." Linus agreed.

"Please, go with me!" She grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard. "Please!"

"Okay! Okay! Just give me back my arm!"

"Great! It's going to be at the beach!"

"The beach?" The boys exclaimed.

"How did you get money to do that?" Charlie Brown asked.

"From my job, duh."

"You have a job?" Linus asked obviously impressed.

"Yes, at the mall!" Sally jumped. "I've been working there every day for four months. With my salary, I saved up to one thousand dollars! I'm going to rent the beach and I'm going to need to get a lot of stuff from the dollar store."

"But, Sally, you don't have to rent the beach. We could just all meet up there." Charlie Brown pointed out.

"No! This has to be special! I can't have a special party with random little kids running through it or some weird guy asking for his Frisbee back. No!" She stomped her foot to prove her point. "So will you help me, big brother?"

"Good grief." He sighed. "Fine."

"Oh boy! Now, you have to come, Linus! If my big brother is helping to pay for this, you have to come!"

"Good grief." Linus groaned. Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was a good thing, considering that it was a way to get out of the situation. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Lucy. You need to get home. There's something that came in the mail for you and it looks important."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." He hung up. "I have to go. Something came up."

"Okay, Linus. Text me!" Sally waved as he left. "I hope nothing bad happened.

"I doubt it." Charlie Brown said before relieving a heavy sigh. "This week is our last week of school."

"Yes! Aren't you excited?"

"I should be, but I'm a senior. This is going to be my last week of high school."

"What's the problem with that? You'll be free from all of the stupid rules!" Sally cheered before plopping on the couch.

"No, but high school's a lot easier." He plopped down next to her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, teachers are there to help you, and face it; our school doesn't help you with college at all. When I get there, I'm going to be eaten alive."

"Where _are_ you going to school, big brother?"

"Well, I applied to three schools and they all rejected me." He sighed. "I guess I'm going to go to the community college and get my associates degree." Sally only responded with a huge smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"You're so wishy-washy that you got rejected from three schools." She laughed. "That's just like you, big brother." She got up and left, leaving Charlie Brown baffled at his sister's remark.

()()

Back at the van Pelt's house, Linus came home in a flash. "What is it, Lucy?" He asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Rerun grabbed this from the mail box. It's from that university you're always talking about." She said, holding out an envelope.

"Kaulitz University?" He nearly shouted. "_They_ wrote to _me_?"

"Yeah, now will you open it before I slug you?"

"Why would you slug me?"

"I don't know. It's a force of habit."

Linus only shrugged before opening the envelope. He took a deep breath before reading what was on it. "They've accepted me!" He cheered before fainting just in time for Rerun to enter the house.

"What happened to him?" He asked the eldest sibling.

"He got accepted to that fancy university he's always been dreaming of." She answered. "Where have you been?"

"Well, since _somebody_ had that good idea and bought Mom a tandem bicycle for Christmas, I had to relive childhood trauma and ride with her. Thanks a lot." He pouted as he sat next to her.

"No problem." She smiled.

"What happened?" Linus asked. "Did I faint?"

"You got a letter from Kaulitz University and then you fainted." Rerun summarized.

"Rerun, can you believe it?" Linus got up and onto his own two feet. "KU accepted me into their theology program which is one of the best in the world!" He kept reading. "And I've been accepted to their medical program?" He fainted again.

"That's really something." Lucy commented. "Two degrees?"

"It's possible." Rerun told her.

Suddenly, Linus shot up like a rocket. "Two degrees? Good grief! How can I even afford that?"

"Easy." Lucy said. "You get that scholarship for graduating early."

"But Sally…" He sighed. How will he explain this to her? He didn't want to disappoint her, but he also wanted to go to the university that was his only choice.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 2! Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: This is what happens when you have to study for a test. You write fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Chuck, high school is ending soon." Peppermint Patty told him at their favorite tree the two have been visiting since they were kids.

"Yes, one more week." He said.

"What are you going to do after you graduated?"

"Well, I'm thinking of going to the community college and getting my associates degree. I don't have a big plan after that." He sighed. He had to admit that he was pretty wishy-washy. By now, he should be prepared. "How about you?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

At first, she grew quiet. Then her breath started becoming short and shaky. It took a while for Charlie Brown to realize that she was crying. "Peppermint Patty, are you okay?"

She turned towards him, wiping away all of her tears. "Charlie Brown, you even have a plan after high school and I'm going nowhere. I don't know what to do." Did she just call him by his real name? This has to be serious!

"Just come to the community college with me."

"No, I can't. I can't go to school."

"Why not?"

"You've seen my grades." She sighed. "They're not college material."

"That's why you're going to the community college and not a big university."

Peppermint Patty knew that something changed about her old friend. His way of words had increased ten-fold! Maybe he's right. Going to a community college will be good for her. Plus, it might not be that bad. "You really think I can make it, Chuck?"

"You're Peppermint Patty! You claim to beat our whole entire baseball team by yourself and you were only eight."

She laughed. "Well, I can." Then she got serious. "But that's only because your team is bad and I'm good at baseball. It's my life. I can't do college."

"Of course you can. You can do anything."

She blushed. It's been a while since she's blushed because of a guy. "Chuck, you sly dog…" Charlie Brown watched as her eyes met his. Peppermint Patty couldn't help feeling open to her best guy friend. They leaned into each other. It was almost automatic but really pure destiny. They kissed. Charlie Brown felt like he was on top of the world! He kissed a girl on the lips for the first time! This time, he had a girl kiss back. Even Peppermint Patty enjoyed it. She didn't want to pull away from the gentle kiss. Even if it was only the touch of the lips, it was the highlight of her whole life.

They both blushed as they pulled away. "Enrollment starts the first week of August." He told her. "Will you enroll with me?"

"Of course, Chuck." She kissed him on the lips again. "Bye."

"Wait!" Charlie Brown grabbed her hand and blushed before letting go. "I mean, S…Sally's th…throwing a p…p…party and I, uh, well…" He stuttered.

"You're asking me to Sally's party?" He nodded. "You really know what a girl wants. You must be taking advice from the funny looking kid with the big nose. Speaking of him, where is ol' Snoop?"

Charlie Brown sighed. It's been a while since the subject was brought up. "Snoopy is no longer with us."

"What happened to him?"

"Peppermint Patty, he was an old dog."

"Chuck, you shouldn't insult him."

"No, I'm serious. He's a dog. You know, a canine."

"Canine?" She shouted. "All this time I thought he was…" Then, she shook her head. "This tells you how smart I am." Charlie Brown only laughed. "Well, I guess I'm leaving. I just wanted to tell you one more thing."

"Okay."

"Thanks for taking me to the prom. It went perfectly and I wouldn't ask to go with anyone else but you."

Charlie Brown blushed again. "Me? Really? Out of everyone you know, you wouldn't go with anyone else but me?" A tear fell down his cheek. "I don't know what to say! I mean, I'm speechless."

"Just tell me that you had a good time, too."

"I did!"

"Good. See you later, Chuck."

"Bye Peppermint Patty!" The two went on their separate ways. Both of them were very happy. Peppermint Patty has a life to look forward to and Charlie Brown gained self confidence!

()*()

"Linus…" Charlie Brown answered after his best friend picked up the phone.

"What is it, Charlie Brown?"

"I think I have a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend?" He asked in disbelief. "And she's living?"

"Linus, of course she's living!"

"And she's breathing?"

"Yes!"

"And she's sane?"

"Yes!"

"Well, good grief, Charlie Brown, who is it?"

"Peppermint Patty!"

* * *

><p>Short sweet and to the point! Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: Insanity? Do you think? Drama is the cure!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Franklin sat at his computer one afternoon. He was checking his email at the time like he does every day. It took a while to get into the habit but now, he can't get through the day without checking his email at least once. He clicked on one that came from his favorite magazine. Nothing new. Delete. Then, he clicked on one from his favorite store. They have a sale coming up. Not interested. Delete. Then, he clicked on one from…Sally Brown? "Hey, Marcie, we've been invited to a party." He told his girlfriend of four months. After Franklin asked her to the prom, the two started to talk. Ever since then, they've shared so much between them and they haven't separated since.

"A party?" She asked. "Who's party?"

"Sally's." He answered. "It's called the Peanut Gallery."

"Did you RSVP?"

"Not yet. Do you want to go?"

"Of course! We'll finally get to see Peppermint Patty and Charles." She found out that same day that Peppermint Patty might finally have a boyfriend. Marcie's ultimate goal was to see them together to confirm that!

Franklin nodded as he clicked to reply. Then, Sally automatically responded with a list of those who will be there. "Wow, look at this list!"

"What is it?" Marcie pushed her glasses upward and scanned the list. She decided to keep them after all of these years. After trying contact lenses, she just didn't feel like herself unless she was behind glass. "Look! Pierre's going to be there!"

"Who's Pierre?" Franklin asked a little suspicious.

Marcie blushed remembering the connection she had with her old French friend. "Just a friend I met in France." At least that's what was established. Even if the two held hands and was basically inseparable, they were never labeled as a couple.

"_Just_ a friend?"

"Yes, just a friend." She took his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. "Don't worry so much." Her cell phone vibrated. "That might be my mom. I'll be right back." As she left, Franklin still felt suspicious. He didn't even know the guy. What if he tries to make his move on his girl? Before his sinister thoughts could continue on, Marcie reentered the room. "I have to go. Mom needs me at home."

"Okay." Franklin got out of his chair to walk her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Franklin." She waved with the perfect smile before turning and leaving.

(_)

"What is it, Mom?" Marcie asked as soon as she opened the front door. That's when she saw what she called for. It was Pierre standing in front of her. "Pierre? Hi!" She ran over to her and grabbed his hands. "How have you been?"

"Marcie," He started with his familiar French accent. He definitely changed from when he was a kid. Puberty was nice enough to give him nice muscle tone, a clear face, and a small amount of facial hair. Plus, his voice was deeper and smoother. "I have to say that it's nice to see you again." He kissed her on the cheek. "It's been too long." He kissed her again. "I've come down here for a little bit more than a party." He kissed her again. "I wanted to say that I couldn't stop thinking about you and that I'm going to move to America!"

"But Pierre…"

"I'm eighteen now and I decided to continue my education here with you."

"Pierre," Marcie let go of his hands and took a step back. "I can't have you kissing me like this. I have a boyfriend." She blushed.

"A boyfriend." Pierre repeated, sounding very disappointed. "I see."

"Oh, Pierre…" Marcie wanted to mend his broken heart, but he put a finger over her lips.

"It's okay. As long as _you_ are happy, I'm happy."

"It doesn't sound like you're too happy." She sighed.

"Maybe not now, but once I see you happy with your boyfriend, I'll be happy. What's his name?"

"Franklin Armstrong." She answered with confidence.

"Franklin Armstrong? But how?"

"I don't know. We just talked and it turns out that we have a lot in common."

"But you and I… We…" He sighed.

"Pierre, don't be this way…"

Pierre didn't say anything. He just stood there, thinking. "I challenge him to a match! Winner gets Marcie!"

Marcie was in shock. This was like a fairytale or something you would read in the history books during the Renaissance era. She couldn't even say no only because the idea was flattering. This was some predicament she's gotten herself into!

* * *

><p>Review time! Don't be shy!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: How do you like it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Oh, Patty…" Shermy said in between kisses.

"Shermy…" Patty said.

The two have been kissing for a while but then they suddenly stopped for air and embraced each other's warmth. Patty was wrapped comfortably in his arms as Shermy rested his back against the headboard of Patty's bed. "Do you want to go to Sally's party?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't know. Charlie Brown will be there." She made a gagging noise as she pointed a finger at the back of her mouth.

"Hey, Charlie Brown isn't that bad." He had to defend his friend! That earned him a confused look from his fiancée. "Okay, you're right, but he can't help it. Plus, your other friends will be there."

"Well, if Lucy and Violet are going, I'll go. But that's if they're _both_ going."

"Okay, if you say so." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Maybe I should call Violet and Schroeder to find out. But I'm pretty sure Lucy's going anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because It's Sally's party." She said before clarifying. "That means Charlie Brown will be there which means Linus will be there which means that he's going to drag Lucy along and she's going to try to get Schroeder to come. That means I should call Schroeder and see if he's being harassed to go. You have to know these connections, Shermy."

He chuckled. "If you say so."

Patty nodded as she took out her phone.

Meanwhile, Violet was spending a little time with someone special herself: Pig Pen. She doesn't know how or why but she found herself more involved with him. It's more of a love-hate relationship. Whatever she tells him (or, in his case, nags) he manages to push it right back to her, making everything no big deal. Next thing she knew, she was kissing him. It was their first kiss only to be ruined by a phone call.

Violet picked up her phone and saw that it was Patty. "Hello?"

"Hey, are you going to Sally's party?" She asked.

"Hold on." Violet put the phone onto her shoulder so that her best friend wouldn't hear her conversation. "Do you want to go to Sally's party?" She asked Pig Pen.

"Yeah!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll be there!" She said to Patty.

"Who's we?"

"You'll see when I get there!" She hung up the phone and continued with what she was doing before, much to Pig Pen's liking.

Patty couldn't help but to smile as she put away her phone. "It sounds like someone has a boyfriend."

"Who?" Shermy asked with so much curiosity.

"She didn't say but she'll be at the party with a guy."

Shermy sighed. Lately, he's been thinking a lot about the future. "What are you doing after high school?" He decided to ask.

"I'm going to the university that's downtown. I'm majoring in art." She told him. "How about you?"

"Well, I applied to three universities and only two accepted me. I can't decide which one to choose."

"Which ones?"

"The university I was thinking of is ten minutes away from yours. But the other one is in a different state entirely."

"Stay here." She answered. "Please?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely stay here. I have my fiancée here!" He kissed her lips. "I kind of wonder what everyone else is doing though."

"Good point." She thought. "What are _you_ majoring in?"

"Science. I thought you knew that."

"I did, but I don't remember you ever telling me why. Science is such a tough subject."

"Well, I like it. You get to find out why everything is the way it is."

"Well, yes, but science can't tell you why an artist paints." She argued. "Art comes from the soul."

"Well, yes, but science helps the artist by supplying the technology."

"What technology?"

"The paint brush. It is science that makes it the way it is." Patty rolled her eyes. "Well, it is."

She sighed as she changed positions, facing more towards him. "Couples that go to different schools are bound to split up. Do you think that will happen to us?"

He looked into her eyes. "Of course not. I'll be with you forever and always."

"Okay. Remember your promise." She kissed his lips and rested her head against his chest.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: How do you like it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sally was staring at a blank computer screen. She couldn't focus on the English paper she was supposed to write. At the time, she was too busy thinking about the party that was five days away. "How I'm I supposed to write an argument on technology when I need to decide what food I want to serve?" She shouted in frustration.

"Bread and Butter Sandwiches." Charlie Brown answered.

"What on Earth is that?"

"That's what Lucy used to force me to make for her when she was too young to get it herself. You just take a piece of bread, butter it, and then fold it in half. You can't cut the bread or you'll cut the flavor."

Sally just stared at him with a blank look on her face. "I'm not serving that."

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes. "You said that you wanted a Peanuts theme."

"I never established that, big brother!" Then she had a thought. "But that would be interesting." She thought some more. "Maybe I _will_ serve it! Now, can you help me with my English paper?"

"No. Unfortunately, I got a C in English."

"Well, I'm not looking for an A! I just want to pass!" Sally sighed, pushing air towards her curly bangs. No matter how many times she straightened them, they would always instantly curl back. Nowadays, she doesn't even bother. "Big brother, how should I do my hair for the party?"

"Good grief." He sighed. "You have to focus."

"I wish my Sweet Baboo were here! He'd help me unlike _somebody_!"

"Good grief." He got up from the couch and walked away.

"Come back!" She sighed before picking up the phone and dialing numbers. "Hi, Linus!"

"Oh hi Sally." He greeted. "How's the party coming along?"

"Terrible! I don't know how I'm going to style my hair, what to wear, or what to serve. And on top of that, I have an English paper to write! I need your help, my Sweet Baboo!"

Linus sighed on the other line. "First of all, I'm not your Sweet Baboo. Second, I believe you should serve toast."

"Why toast?"

"Do you remember that one Thanksgiving dinner Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and I made for Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Franklin? We had toast, popcorn, jelly beans, and pretzel sticks. You should do that."

"Good idea! Big brother suggested I serve bread and butter sandwiches."

"Do it!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Okay, only because it makes my Sweet Baboo happy!" She thought for a second. "I have an idea! Maybe we should wear what we wore back then! It'll be like a costume party but not!"

"But Sally, some of us already wear something similar to what we use to wear."

"Not you, Linus! You wear those cute dressy shirts and jeans. You should wear your old-style clothes."

"Well, it _is_ a Peanuts theme. What is your paper about?"

"Technology." She answered. "It's due tomorrow and it has to be three to five pages long."

"What about technology are you writing about?"

"I don't know. The teacher said that it could be about anything as long as technology is involved."

"Write about how technology makes us smarter." He told her without any thought.

"Or I could write about how much my Sweet Baboo…"

"I'm not going to be in your paper!"

"Well, can you come over and help me with it?" She pleaded.

Linus had to think about it. He's been helping Sally with her homework for as long as he could remember. If he plans to graduate early and get the scholarship, she's going to have to learn to do this for herself. "Um, sorry, Sally, but I can't."

"You can't?" She asked with sorrow. "Oh, why not?"

"It's because…Rerun got into a bike accident when he was on his way to the grocery store with Mom. They hit the curb and he didn't have his helmet on. I have to make sure he's okay. He hit his head pretty hard."

"Oh." She was speechless. "I hope he's okay." Sally hung up the phone with a slam. "I ought to slug him!"

Meanwhile, Linus was also at a loss of words. He just stood there with the phone still on his ear. _She didn't even say goodbye._ He thought. _I must've really made her upset._

"Hey Linus." Rerun greeted.

"Rerun, I have a problem. I just lied to Sally and now I have to make it look convincing."

"How are you going to do that?" He asked. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I couldn't help her with her homework because you hit your head in a bike accident."

Rerun gulped. "Oh, you don't have to make it look convincing. I already hit my head coming out of bed this morning. It's really no trouble."

Linus sighed. He couldn't hurt his little brother no matter how much he wanted to lie to Sally. "What am I going to do, Rerun?"

"What's the problem?" He sat down on the couch next to his older brother.

"You remember the letter I got from KU? They offer a big time scholarship for early graduates."

"So? What's the problem?"

"Well, I was offered to be an early graduate last year and I told Sally about it." He sighed. "She freaked out and begged me not to take it. But the principal told me that the offer still stood. If I somehow change my mind, I could still be an early graduate."

"So, why did you lie to Sally?"

"Well, I've been helping Sally with her homework since the beginning of time. That means if I leave school, she's going to be left with no help. And everyone knows Charlie Brown won't be much help."

"Why not?"

"Because he's Charlie Brown: a straight C student. That's why."

"Oh." He thought for a minute. "That sounds like quite a pickle."

"Thanks for that, Rerun." He said sarcastically.

"I mean it. It sounds like a chick flick. You're torn between education and a girl you love." He stood up and walked away.

"I don't love her!" He shouted after him, causing Rerun to turn around.

"Then why are you going through all of this trouble to make her happy?" It was a good question that Linus only had days to come up with the answer. Will he take the offer or will he stay behind?

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: Love your reviews so far. Keep it up! It inspired me to write more :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It was the next Saturday. Finals were finished and the only things the seniors had to worry about was graduation and, for now, Sally's party! Schroeder prepared by looking at sheet music. He has a very good memory, so memorizing it would be easy for him. Plus, the song was very familiar. In fact, he played it in the auditorium during one of their Christmas play rehearsals way back in the day. Besides Beethoven, it was his favorite song to play.

Once he was ready, he dialed Lucy's number on his cell phone. "Hello? Lucy? Hey, are you ready?" He waited for her response. "I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone and nearly gagged. He felt like he had no choice but to ask Lucy to the party for repaying her for going to the prom with him. "I can't believe I got myself into this situation." He looked over at a statue of his idol. "Help me, Beethoven. Oh wait. You can't. You never had this problem. You never had _any_ girl problems." After leaving the house and getting into his car, his phone rang before he turned the ignition. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me!" It was Pig Pen. "You won't believe what just happened!"

"What?" He asked, pulling out of the driveway with his SUV that was as black as his piano. The interior was decorated with piano keys and a Beethoven bobble head on the dash board.

"I'm clean!"

"What?" He skidded to a stop, making the car behind him honk its horn. "You're _what_?"

"I'm clean! There's no dust!"

"How?" He continued driving again.

"You know how dust naturally attracts to me after I take a shower?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, I fixed that by using Scotchgard!"

"Scotchgard? You used a fabric protector?"

"Yeah! I used that instead of cologne. I hope Violet likes lemons!"

"Violet? You're going to the party with Violet?"

"Yeah! I'm about to go pick her up now! See you at the party!"

Schroeder hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face. Pig Pen was his buddy. He's the buddy that will always keep you laughing and smiling. "That crazy kid…"

()()

Meanwhile at the van Pelt's house, Linus was scrambling all over the place to look nice. He had to find his old shirt, shorts, shoes, and socks in his size. Once he did, he had to style his hair the old way. It didn't take much. It was just a few hairs out of place. It was something Linus couldn't explain. His hair never grew. He had more hair when he was a baby, it looked like. As the size of his head grew, his hair stayed the same and spread out. But that was just it. It was the same for his younger brother. I guess it was just a van Pelt guy thing.

"Linus, are you ready?" Lucy asked. She had almost no problem coming up with her old outfit. This was probably because she asked the costume crew of the drama club to add a few things to her current dress.

"Yes." He answered, coming out of his room.

"I'm ready too!" Rerun shouted, coming towards his siblings. He just finished changing into his old childhood clothes.

"Good grief. You're going to the party?" Linus asked.

"Yeah! I was invited."

"Do you have a date?" Lucy asked.

"You don't have to have a date to go to a party." He answered with confidence. "A party's the best place to meet singles anyway."

"Well, I'm heading to Charlie Brown's house to ride with him." Linus said, pulling out his old security blanket. "I'll see you there."

"Wait a minute, you blockhead!" Lucy shouted, grabbing onto his blanket. "Where did you get this?"

Linus looked at the blanket and immediately put his thumb into his mouth. "I found it in my closet when I was cleaning it out last week. This only adds to the theme."

Lucy sighed. "Not again." She face-palmed.

"Don't worry. If I could break the habit once, I could have it licked again." He took his thumb out of his mouth. "Anyway, I'm going over to Charlie Brown's house."

"Wait a minute!" Lucy grabbed his blanket again. "If you're going to ride with Charlie Brown and I'm riding with Schroeder, then who is Rerun going to ride with?"

"You." Linus answered.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because Charlie Brown wouldn't have room in his car, he's going to have to go with you and Schroeder."

"No, he's not! I'm going to ride with Schroeder and have a romantic moment. That means that I can't have my little brother sitting in the back seat, ruining it all!" She yelled. "Now, you're going to have to squeeze him in Charlie Brown's car or I'll slug you!" She held up her fist to prove her point.

"Wow, I feel so loved." Rerun commented sarcastically. "You don't have to fight over me. I know how much it tears you on the inside to know that I can only ride with one person, so I'm going to make it easy on you. I'll call Frieda and see if she'll go with me. She might not have anyone to go with either. Then, I'll ride the tandem bike to the beach."

"But, Rerun, the beach is two hours away by car." Linus told him. "It's going to take you forever."

"Oh, I never thought of that." He sighed. "Luckily, she can drive."

The door bell rang, making Lucy jump with joy. "That's him! That's Schroeder! Bye!"

"Okay, I'm going to Charlie Brown's house." Linus grabbed his keys and headed to the door.

"Wait! Drop me off at Frieda's house!" Rerun ran after him.

Lucy opened the door and saw Schroeder standing there with his same outfit on from back then. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

Before the couple got into the car, Schroeder noticed that Linus was kneeling by the hood of the van Pelt car and seemed to be praying. "Can you explain that?" He asked Lucy when he saw Rerun bend down and do the same thing.

"Well, Linus just got his license last year and he's still a little shaky about driving by himself, so he prays that he won't crash." She said. "That Fender-Bender Incident really shook him."

"Finder-Binder Incident?"

"He accidentally hit the back of a parked car when he first learned how to park between the lines. Honestly, it wasn't his fault. The car's bumper was in our spot. Plus, nothing was too damaged. Our car just has a small dent in the front."

"That makes sense." He got into the car and started it. "At least he's driving."

"Yeah…" She agreed as they drove off.

()()

At the Browns' house, Sally was doing the final touches to her hair. Since her bangs stayed its curly self no matter how much she straightened it, all she had to do was flip her hair upwards. "Big Brother, do you think I need makeup? I know I didn't wear it as a kid, but I never had zits as a kid either and I want to get rid of them."

"It's your party, Sally. I don't think they'll throw you out for not being authentic enough. If you feel comfortable wearing makeup, then do it." He brother answered. "Now are you ready? Linus is here and I have to go pick up Peppermint Patty."

"Are we picking up Marcie too?"

"No, she's going with Franklin and Pierre."

"I wonder where Peppermint Patty got her nickname. Why do we call her Peppermint Patty?"

"She came with the name." Charlie Brown shrugged. "Are you ready yet? Remember, we have to be the first ones there."

"We do?"

"It's your party!"

"Coming!" Sally grabbed her purse and bolted into the living room. "I'm ready!"

Linus only smiled when she saw Sally in her old dress with an oversized purse. It looked just like her 6-year-old self trying to be a big girl. "You look beautiful tonight." He commented.

"Thanks, Linus." She blushed. "And you look nice too, my Sweet Baboo!"

The door bell suddenly rang, making Charlie Brown jump. "Who could that be?" He asked.

Sally opened the door with caution until she saw who was on the other side: Peppermint Patty. "Hi, Peppermint Patty." She greeted.

"Peppermint Patty?" Charlie Brown asked in confusion. "I thought I was going to pick you up."

"I know, Chuck, but I got impatient." She stepped inside. "Are you ready for the party yet?"

"We're all ready! Let's go!" Sally cheered, heading out the door followed by the rest.

()()

Meanwhile, Patty held up a dangly earring to one ear and a hoop to the other. She was confused on what she wanted to wear. "Shermy, what do you think? Dangly or hoop?"

"Neither. You didn't wear earrings back then." He simply answered.

"Oh, I hate this theme." She pouted, putting the earrings back on the table. "Can I at least wear makeup to hide these zits? I didn't have zits back then."

"You didn't have makeup either."

"Shermy, you're not making this easy!" She snapped, putting on some foundation. "I'm sure if I don't wear too much, no one would notice."

"I would."

"Nobody asked you!" She shoved the makeup into her purse. "Let's go."

()()

"…and since you didn't have anyone to go with and _I_ didn't have anyone to go with," Rerun was telling Frieda at her doorstep, "I thought we could both go together."

"Well…" She started, smoothing over her straight hair (not a typo). "…I'm not sure. I heard that the party is supposed to have a Peanuts theme, but I just straightened my hair."

"Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see what it'll be like. Look how long it is!" Her red hair moved freely down her back.

"But you have to come to the party! Charlie Brown is even going and he has a date!" He pleaded. "Please, go with me."

"Charlie Brown has a date?" She exclaimed. "This I have to see! Let me just wet my hair and let it air dry. It should curl up then. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

* * *

><p>Make sure you review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: I wonder what's going to happen in 2050 with the Peanuts…

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The sun was at a nice angle as it pointed towards the ocean, making the water shimmer and the sky have a purple tint to it. It was just setting and people started to arrive. Coincidentally, everyone arrived at the same time. The first activity of the night, you could say, was greeting and reuniting with everyone.

However, some meetings weren't as heartfelt. Pierre stood in front of Franklin with a bold stance. "You must be Franklin." Pierre said.

"And you must be Pierre."

"Guys, we're just here to have a good time." Marcie told them. "Franklin, let's go see Peppermint Patty and Charles." She grabbed his hand and led the way.

Peppermint Patty was standing hand in hand by the snacks that just happened to be laid out when they go there. It was set with all of the snacks Sally thought of earlier. "What do you think of the Bread and Butter Sandwiches, Chuck?"

"I remember they were good back then." Charlie Brown took one and popped it into his mouth. "Actually, these are fixed with a little more class."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's beer-battered."

"Hello, Sir." Marcie greeted her friend.

"Marcie!" She cheered, hugging her best female friend. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Sir, it's only been a few days since we last met."

"Right." She nodded. "I see you and Franklin are still going strong."

"And we're not the only ones apparently." She nodded towards the held hands.

Peppermint Patty blushed as she saw her hand in Charlie Brown's. "Yeah, this sly dog kissed me."

"You kissed Peppermint Patty?" Marcie and Franklin asked a little too loudly, making everyone turn around in awe.

"Well, yes." He answered, blushing just about as much as his new girlfriend.

"I didn't know you even liked her like that." Franklin said.

"Me either." He whispered to his African American friend.

"Big Brother!" Sally ran towards him. "Have you seen Linus? I can't find him anywhere."

"Last time I checked, he was with Schroeder and Shermy." He answered.

"I was just talking to him and he wasn't there!"

"Calm down…" He rested his hands on her shoulders. "…and ask Rerun. He probably knows."

"Okay, where's Rerun?"

"Ask Frieda."

Sally sighed. "Thanks for your help." She shook her head. "You're his best friend. You should know. Instead you send me on a wild goose chase." She walked off.

Meanwhile, Frieda was talking to Lucy and Violet, fluffing her natural curly hair. "…and next thing you know, I'm driving here. Isn't that crazy?"

"Frieda, where's Rerun?" Sally asked.

"Linus took him to those trees over there." She pointed to what looked like a forest of palm trees. "Be careful though. You don't know if there are any snakes."

"Linus wouldn't bring his little brother to a place where there are snakes. Linus is too scared of snakes." Sally boldly made her way to the trees and looked around for her Sweet Baboo. "Linus, where are you?" She called out.

"He's over here!" Rerun shouted. Then, he said a little quieter "if you want to get something off your chest, now's the time to do it."

Sally passed by Rerun walking the opposite direction before coming across Linus sitting on a log overlooking the ocean and sun. "There you are!" She cheered. Then, she noticed that his face was filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I…I need to talk to you." He stood up and gestured towards the log, indicating that she should sit down. Then, Linus started pacing the ground. "I don't know how to say this so I'll start from the beginning." He took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay, my Sweet Baboo?"

"Remember when I told you about the principal offering me to graduate early?" She nodded, not saying anything more. "Well, I got a letter from the mail the day after prom. It was from Kaulitz University saying that they've accepted me. You remember that it's my dream school, right?" She nodded. "Well, the problem is that it's expensive and I don't know how I'm going to afford to go."

"So you need a scholarship?"

"Yes, I do. But for now, the biggest scholarship comes from…"

Sally gasped, shooting up from her log. "You're not thinking of graduating early and leaving me here are you?" Linus didn't say anything: a definite yes. "Linus, how could you do this to me? You said that you'd help me with this! You know I can't go through high school without you!"

"Well, you're going to have to, Sally."

"Forget it! I'll graduate with you! I have all B's and one 'A' minus. Does that count for something?" Linus shook his head. "Linus, why? Why would you just leave me? You know I only have those good grades because of you!"

"Sally, I'm sorry…"

"You know, you were only thinking about yourself. You didn't give me a fair chance to tell you what I thought!"

"No, Sally, _you're_ being selfish!" His response shocked her. "I've been helping you for three years now and when I finally have something I want, you want to take it away. I would say that's being selfish."

"But, Linus, you know that I would support you if you actually got into that school, but you promised that you would help me! That's different from what you said! You're breaking a promise!" She sighed, getting a little light-headed from the adrenaline rush, and sat on her log. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Linus. I love you."

Those three words took Linus aback. He heard it all of the time from her lips but this time, it sounded like she meant it. "I'm sorry, but this is my only chance." He sat down next to her. "I know how much this means to you. I just want for you to know that I'll always be with you."

"This does mean a lot to me. I love you." She said again.

"I know. You call me your Sweet Baboo all of the time." He rolled his eyes at the childish nickname.

"No, I mean it. I love your good nature, your way of knowing right from wrong, and you're always there to help me no matter what happens. I love how no matter how much I bug you while you're helping me with my homework and you always come back the next day. I love how you speak so morally about the Bible and about life. I love how you're so positive about everything. I love you."

Linus's eyes widened. He never thought of this whole relationship as real love. She really had a point about their homework sessions. But is it real love that brings him back the next day? Is it love that makes him keep coming back?

He kissed her cheek. It was as slow of a motion as it was sincere. This caught her off guard as she started staring into space. "You kissed me." Sally said, not sure how to react.

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "I know how much it means for you to be close to me. So I'll help you. Sally Brown, will you marry me?"

Sally's eyes widened as she looked back at Linus who was on one knee and one hand was on his heart as the other one was gently placed under her hand that wasn't on her cheek. This was happening. This was real. This wasn't a dream. Before she could answer, if she could answer, she passed out.

"Sally?" He asked after the quickest catch. "Help?"

()()

Meanwhile, Franklin and Marcie were enjoying a walk on the beach. They were talking at the time and things seemed to be the same. "What's your favorite subject in school?" Marcie asked.

"Math. Yours?"

She sighed. "Mine too."

"What's your favorite time of the year?" Franklin asked her.

"Late May/Early June. Yours?"

"The same!" Franklin added with more enthusiasm than his girlfriend. "I really like…"

"…the time when school ends and everyone's excited." They both finished the sentence. Marcie still had inadequate enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. We're too alike."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You're right. The only differences are either very obvious or the ones no one cares about. Maybe we rushed into things."

"Rushed?" Franklin stopped walking and let go of her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Just that. We rushed into things."

Franklin shook his head and was about to object but he was stopped by Pierre entering the scene. "Marcie, your friend is just the same as I remembered her." He said.

"Hey you!" Franklin shouting, shoving Pierre.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"You've been talking to my girlfriend and now she wants to break up with me!"

"If that's the case, I'll take Marcie off of your hands! I challenge you to a duel!" Pierre pushed his sleeves up.

"Pierre, don't do anything rash." Marcie told him, stepping out of the way.

"Bring it on!" Franklin shouted, plunging himself to the foreign guy.

The two started wrestling like no one's business! Marcie, as startled as she did, ran away and started shouting "help!" She ran to Peppermint Patty first. If anyone could break up a fight, it would be her!

At the time, she was dancing with Charlie Brown who had made it official to everyone that they were dating. A lot of people stared but it died down as the party progressed. "Chuck, your dancing skills improved." She said once the song was over. She was sitting down and rubbing her feet. "You only stepped on my foot five times."

"Sorry, babe." He apologized. "Wow, it feels good to call someone 'babe'!"

"Sir, there's a fight in the water!" Marcie shouted once she reached her best friend.

"A fight?" She looked out into the horizon and saw Franklin and Pierre rumbling in the water. The two got up for air, giving Pierre the perfect opportunity to punch Franklin in the face and send the fight back into the water. "Not in this reunion!" She marched her way to where the boys were fighting. Then, she threw Franklin aside and punched Pierre in the stomach to make sure that he doesn't go after him again. Peppermint Patty pulled Franklin out of the water as Charlie Brown came and did the same with Pierre.

"What happened?" Schroeder asked once everyone was out of the ocean.

"Two guys fought over me." Marcie blushed.

Pig Pen rushed in to see what the hubbub was all about, but as he ran, dust came in and engulfed his body once again. "Oh man." He complained.

"The Scotchgard must've dissolved with your body's natural oils." Linus explained, carrying Sally who was still unconscious. "She fainted." He explained again with a blush and a smile.

"I've made up my mind, Sir." Marcie told her best friend. "I'm going to stay single for a while."

"I think that would be best, Marcie. And you know what would also be best?"

"What, Sir?"

"If you quit calling me 'Sir'. We're going to be in college soon."

"I know, but I can't help it. I just find you as an authority figure and you might snap my neck if I don't give you the proper respect. You _are_ stronger than me after all."

"True, Marcie. That is true." She gave her a hug. "I hope you move on to bigger and better things. I'll be here with Chuck for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry, Sir. I'm sure you'll be the best female baseball player the world has ever known."

Suddenly, Sally jolted upwards. "I have a party to host!" She wriggled out of Linus's arms and stood on top of a table. "May I have your attention?" She shouted. Everyone sat down at the tables provided. "I would like to make a toast. Can I get everyone to raise your cups? If you don't have a cup, go get one and fill it with punch." Once everyone was seated and their cups were raised, she continued.

"I would like to give a toast to all of the Peanuts gang who are off to bigger and better things. Schroeder, I wish you the best in music school. Beethoven would be proud. Lucy, whenever I go crazy, I'll be in your office, seeing the best psychiatrist in the world. Shermy, we never really talked, but I hope you're a success in the field of science. Patty, I hope you invite me to your wedding and have a successful art career. Linus, I hope you're an excellent doctor or theologian or whatever you want to be because I will be by your side no matter what. Linus van Pelt, I will marry you." The crowd started to coo and awe at the new couple. "And for all of you who I didn't mention; Franklin, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Rerun, Violet, Pig Pen; you never told me what you wanted to do, so I hope you do great at whatever!

"One day, Pig Pen, your dust will go away. One day, Peppermint Patty, you will be liked for what you do and not how you look. One day, Rerun, you won't have to ride on the back of your mom's bike. But today, I want to mention that we've been little kids walking the Earth for fifty years. Once the comic strip stop producing new ones, we all started to age into what we are now. Let me tell you that we'll never die.

"Remember our fallen friends, Snoopy and Woodstock? It was a tragic day when Snoopy passed on due to old age. He actually made it to age fourteen which, in dog years, he's lived to 98. But is he really gone? He's still on MetLife commercials! Plus, he left us with four puppies. He personally wanted to give one to Rerun, so at the end of the party choose which one you want. And then there's Woodstock who also left the Earth and left us with four chicks. We will always remember both of them as the best dog and bird team.

"Let's look back on all of the good memories. I will always remember Lucy always pulling the football from Charlie Brown when he was about to kick it. I will always remember chasing away my Sweet Baboo and Schroeder playing Beethoven on that toy piano while Lucy talks to him about love. I will remember all of the dust Pig Pen carried around and Violet always nagging him about it. And I will always remember my big brother for being a great big brother.

"As the Peanuts move on to bigger and better things, let's not forget where we came from. Just because we're together in the reruns that still play today, doesn't mean that we can't be together in real life. Let me conclude with a quote from my brother. 'In the book of life, the answers aren't in the back.' I want to say again to my friends that I hope you the best. Thank you." As she stepped off of the table, there wasn't a dry eye in the audience save for Schroeder who has a reputation for never shedding a tear. At this point, everyone was sharing hugs and good words.

"That was a great speech, Sally." Charlie Brown sulked. "I really appreciate it."

She hugged her brother. "I'm glad you did. It took me all week to think of it."

Lucy stepped next to Charlie Brown. "Come here, you blockhead!" She hugged him as tightly as possible.

"Lucy, I'll never forget you."

"Of course not! How can you forget such a pretty face?" She let go and took a good look at him. "Plus, we're going to be related."

"I'll miss you, too, Charlie Brown." Patty said, giving him a hug.

"Me too." Shermy gave him a handshake. "We might've had our ups and downs but we'll always be friends."

"Same for me." Violet said.

Charlie Brown smiled at all of his friends. They really care about him and nothing could take that back. "Hey, maybe this doesn't have to be the end, but it could be a new beginning."

* * *

><p>Review...NOW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts

A/N: I was going to post this as a Christmas present to all the readers, but Just Dance 3 kind of got in the way. ;) Anyway, after a good Christmas 2011, I give you the epilogue.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Epilogue

Schroeder and Lucy

Schroeder became a music professor at the closest Ivy League school. He thought this would be the perfect step before becoming a famous composer and the next Beethoven.

Lucy became a psychiatrist as part of her own business.

Schroeder proposed to Lucy shortly after they both earned their Bachelors Degree. Three years after they got married, they had their first child: a boy named Ludwig. Four years after that, they had a daughter named Emilia. Ludwig has a small interest in music but his specialty is singing. And Emilia is basically a miniature Lucy but with a yellow dress.

Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown

Peppermint Patty strived to get her Bachelor's Degree in health and Certification to be a coach at the elementary school gym class and a little league coach.

Charlie Brown became famous for writing autobiographies of his hard childhood. He also does some volunteer work for Peppermint Patty's little league team on the weekends as long as he promises not to give them pointers! Charlie Brown was also encouraged to write fictional novels based on his childhood with Chucky Black as the main character.

Peppermint Patty proposed to Charlie Brown during Schroeder and Lucy's wedding ceremony. It was a memorable moment!

"_Psst…Chuck…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How come you never asked me to marry you?"_

"_Well…uh…I…"_

"_Would you marry me, Chuck?"_

"_OH BOY!" He shouts._

The two were married for two years and (with a miracle) had their first daughter, Constance, and had their second daughter three years later named Charlene (also nicknamed Charlie Brown).

Linus and Sally

Linus became a licensed surgeon after getting his PhD and was best known for using his knowledge in theology to calm the patients down.

Sally went to beauty school and had a job at the beauty salon which was next to her dad's barber shop.

They both got married after both of their careers were stable. About a year and a half later, due to Sally's impatience, they had their first daughter named Faith. Another year and a half later, they had Theodore and little Jacob another year after that.

Shermy and Patty

Shermy became a science professor at the same university Schroeder teaches.

Patty became a high school art teacher.

These two got married the day of their last final of their last semester in college. Four years later, they only had one son named Isaac after the famous scientist.

Violet and Pig Pen

Pig Pen became the head of a construction facility. He figured that if he worked there, it would give him an excuse to be dusty.

Violet became a photographer and shot pictures for big time magazines.

The relationship between these two has been very rocky. Before college, they broke up, but they got back together after the first semester. The two have been in an on/off relationship until after college when Pig Pen proposed. The two got married and had a son named Eli. Eli had the same dust attraction has his dad. Like father like son!

Marcie

Marcie became a secretary for a big CEO. Now she calls _her_ sir!

At the moment, she's still single, but she's still looking!

Franklin

Franklin just enlisted into the marines. After almost getting beaten by Pierre and having a girl break the fight, he wanted to join the marines to shape him up.

He is also single and won't get involved with anyone until his term is over.

Rerun

After graduating high school, Rerun was accepted into an Ivy League school as part of their criminal justice program. His goal is to be a Supreme Court judge.

Pierre

Pierre did go to a university in America and majored in culinary arts.

Now, he's scheming to win Marcie's heart!

Frieda

Frieda also works at the beauty salon with Sally. She also does makeup!

3, 4, and 5 

3, 4, and 5 became a singing group and toured around the world.

At the moment, 5 gets involved with his lead dancer Cheyenne. They get married and have Tyler and Tiffany who are twins.

* * *

><p>I think that's everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story and please review!<p> 


End file.
